The Secret Admirer
by I heart S.C.A.R
Summary: Harry gets a letter from a secret admirer, and then he sends one back. this happens for a while. Read to see what happens. Please read and review, any comments will be appreciated. They are in their last year so you know. The fourth chapter will be up soo
1. Chapter 1

A/N... I would like to give credit to the amazing author who is J.K. Rowling...I do not own the characters or any thing that is referred to in her books, but I do own the plot of this particular story and I hope that you will enjoy it.

Chapter 1:

Harry, Hermione, and Ron have just gotten off of the Hogwarts Express and are sitting in the Great Hall waiting for the sorting to begin. They are talking about how fun their summer at the Burrow was.

Harry said "Remember that Quidditch game where Ron flipped three times and actually got upright again without falling, which is a total surprise because he usually would have fallen off of his broom... the big goof."

As Harry says this both Ron and Hermione punch him and say, "He is not a goof." "I am not a goof."

Harry goes "Owe...Come on I was only messing with you."

"Oh ok whatever." Said Ron. 

Pointing to the front of the Great Hall where the teachers sit Hermione says, "Oh, look Professor McGonagall is going to start the sorting!"

After the sorting is finished Dumbledore stood up and moved out from behind the table where had been sitting and said, "Now for our returning students I would like to say that I am looking forward to another excellent and exciting year with you, here at Hogwarts, and for our new students I am looking forward to the many excellent years that I am sure that are ahead of you and I. Also I would like to inform all students that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits and whoever goes in there will be punished. Our caretaker, Mr. Argus Filch, would like me to remind you that any objects that are inappropriate and dangerous can and will be confiscated. The confiscated items will not be returned until the end of the year. Now, let the feast begin" he sweeps his arm across the Great Hall. Food appears on top of the four house tables and the students start eating the roast chicken legs, the cranberry stuffing, pumpkin juice and more until there hearts content.

When they are done with dinner and dessert, Dumbledore stands and says, "No doubt that you are all full now, and tired from that wonderful meal prepared by our kitchen staff, I know I am,

Hermione whispers to Harry and Ron, "No way, more like slaves."

You may head up to your dormitories at this time, new years; the prefects will lead you to your dormitories. Your trunks and luggage have already been placed into your dormitories. I hope you will all have a good nights rest because we have a prompt 6:30 a.m. wakeup call every morning. Classes will start at 9:00 tomorrow morning."  
There is a mad rush out of the Great Hall so Harry, Ron, and Hermione wait until the Hall cleared before they headed up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Hermione says "Well, I for one am going to get a good nights rest, my parents kept me up all night making sure that I was ready for school, and that I wasn't having second thoughts about going. Also they thought that it was a great time to talk about peer pressure, behaving myself, not getting into trouble, trying my best at everything, not doing drugs, not having unprotected sex, how they love me more than anything, and that I am a gorgeous person and to not let bullying get to me. They do this every year, I try to tell them that after I get to school I am going to eat, go to bed, and then I have an early start and I need my rest, but NO (sarcastically) they don't listen to me.

Ron says, "Well, I asked if you wanted to stay after you came to visit, but NO (sarcastically) you wanted to stay at your house the rest of the summer.

Hermione, getting pretty huffy, says "Come on can't a girl want to spend time with her parents before school for once!" They arrive at the Gryffindor Common Room entrance, and no one is there.

Ron goes "Bloody hell Hermione what's gotten into you...OH... is it that time of month again? I am so sorry that I just blew up at you honey."

Hermione says kindly "Oh baby, you don't have to be sorry. I am the one who should be sorry. You are right though, it is that time." Hermione moves in closer to Ron and they kiss passionately.

Harry, in utter shock, says, "Ok what is going on here? You two are going out and you didn't tell me!!"

Ron says "Hey, we didn't know how you would take it, so we just wanted to wait to tell you the good news when we got here and I could talk to you alone." 


	2. Chapter 2

The trio is still standing outside of the portrait hole.  
Harry, all ecstatic, says " Oh My Merlin. You guys are going out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He hits Ron jokingly) What the fuck were you thinking, of course I would be happy for you. I just want to know what made you think that I would not like that you two are going out."

Ron replies " You have been known to lose your temper about some things mate, and you have not said anything about that we should get together. So obviously, we were a little nervous since we have always been a trio."

Harry says "Well I am so happy that you two FINALLY got the picture and are going out! Anyways... Hermione?"

Hermione says a little skeptical "Yes Harry"

Harry replies "How is this red-headed guy your going out with been treating you? I hope he has been treating you like you deserve to be treated."

The trio enters the common room and everyone is hanging around talking about their summers.

Ron says "Bloody Hell. If I did not know any better, I would say that you like Hermione! If you do BACK OFF she is mine!"

The trio sits down on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

Harry goes "Be glad that you do know better because I don't like Hermione like that, I just am being protective like you were when Blaise started to hit on her. You threatened to show a picture of him at a really fun party" Harry and Ron start to laugh.

Hermione is sitting there in surprise, and then she stands up and says "So that is why Blaise was avoiding me for the whole week after he hit on me, I thought that it was a joke that he had played on me! I was crying for a week!" she starts to yell "YOU FUCKEN ASSHOLES! (Everyone in the common room turns to watch the infamous trio argue) I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TWO LOW LIFE IDIOTS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DID TO MY SELF-ESTEEM! WELL, DO YOU?"

Ron starts to try and calm her down by saying "Hermione, Honey, we only did that to protect you. He was a jerk. So we actually saved you from going out with him."

Hermione says, "I'm so sorry honey, I shouldn't have yelled like that."

Ron says "It's OK"

Then they kiss…………

MEANWHILE;

In the Gryffindor Sixth Year Girls dorm….

Someone is writing a letter.

_Dear Harry,_

I am writing this letter to you to explain how I feel about you. I can not keep my feelings for you in any longer. I want to tell you that whenever I get near you, see you, or even think about you I get the butterflies in my stomach feeling and if I am having a horrible day, I think about you and I am jumping for joy. I do not believe that I can live without you. Since the first time I saw you, I knew that you my Mr. Right. Now you know how I feel, I hope you'll to tell me how you feel. I can't get over this feeling you give me. When I look into your eyes I can't help but stare, your laugh is the most beautiful music that my ears have ever heard. Your hair is so soft, I just want to feel it, I want to wrap my fingers in it when I kiss you passionately. I want to hold you close so that noone can ever take you away. I NEED YOU!!!

Please write back!

Love,

GEW


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again I have to tell you that I do not own anything or anyone in the Harry Potter universe. Although the plot on the other hand is none other than my own, I hope you enjoy the story and if any one will be wonderful enough to get me a banner, or at least tell me how to make one, please do! Also please R&R…I Love Corrective Criticism

**EXCERPT FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTER:**

Hermione says, "I'm so sorry honey, I shouldn't have yelled like that."   
Ron says "It's OK"

**Then they kiss………… **

**THE THIRD CHAPTER:**

Since everyone in the Gryffindor common room had been looking at Hermione yelling, they all saw Ron and Hermione kiss….

When they release each other from their lover's hold, everyone starts to clap, cheer, whistle, say "Go Ron and Hermione" or "Snog her again!".

Someone said, " FINALLY…you two are the densest, stupidest, and the most oblivious people I know. You finally got it through your thick skulls that you two were made for each other!"….

Who said that was none other than the shy, timid, and goofy…. Neville Longbottom.

Hermione and Ron didn't get the chance to answer him, because they were pushed off to dish on all the details to their fellow Gryffindors, including Harry.

"So, Hermione, How did you two finally get together?" asked Lavender Brown.

Hermione told the story with a dazed expression as if she was reliving the event in her mind, and it appeared as if she were looking into nothing but the past.

Hermione answered "Well, this summer I went to visit him because I wanted to borrow a book from him. When I had apparated there, it was morning and his mom insisted that I stay for breakfast. Then Ron came downstairs in his pajamas and with bed-hair. I started to giggle when he noticed me and yelled "MOM, I can't believe that you didn't tell me that Hermione was here!". Then he ran upstairs. I thought he looked cute that way, all embarrassed and blushing, almost as red as his hair."

She giggled and when she went to continue, Ron interrupted her by saying, "Hermione, I can't believe you have to tell them everything about that day. I don't care if you tell all your girlfriends, but please don't tell them in front of all my guy friends!"

Hermione apologizes. Everyone giggles. Then Hermione continues. "Well anyways, when he came back downstairs, we started talking and catching up with how our summers had been going so far. After breakfast, we took a walk into his mom's garden to help her de-gnome it. When we were finished with the de-gnoming, it was so quiet and so romantic, we decided to lie down in the grass and relax a little.

He said after a few minutes "Hermione, what would you do if I were to kiss you?"

I answered him by jumping up and down for joy saying, "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!!" and then falling onto him and kissing him until we both couldn't breath.

When I released my hands from his bright red hair, I said, "Is that answer enough for you?"

All he could say was, "Wow."

I said, "So, it's true what people say about you liking me as more than a friend?"

He replied by saying, "Yeah, it's true… So do you like me as more than a friend?"

I said, "Do you think that I would have done what I did if I didn't like you as more than a friend? Seriously, you are so smart, but you can be so stupid sometimes!"

He said, "Well then, since we know that we both feel the same way about each other, I have a question for you."

I said, "What is it?"

He answered by saying, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I started to kiss him again, he was taken by surprise but started to kiss back. Then his mother called him and yelled, "Ronald Weasley, Get your butt in here before I drag it in here myself. I said to clean your room, so get up there and clean it NOW!!!"

He said, "OK mom."

I said, "Why don't I help you?"

He said, "That'll be great."

We went up to his room and we started to clean it. He then said, "How stupid am I? We can use magic." He cleaned his room with a simple spell. Then we laid down on his bed and just sat there talking about everything, like how long we had liked each other but were to stupid to realize it, and much more. We were up there for hours learning everything about each other, about what we thought of the other, and we started to reminisce.

When his mom hollered up to him saying, "It's getting late, Hermione should probably get home soon, unless she wants to stay for dinner?"

I hollered down to her, "Thank you for the offer, but I really should be going."

When I was about to leave to go downstairs Ron said, "Please come visit again soon, and call me when you get home, I want to know that you are safe."

I said, "Ok Hon, I will." We kissed goodbye.

When Hermione finished her story she lost that look she had. When she looked at him she seemed to have an instant smile upon her face and a new glow in her eyes.

A girl asked, "So Hermione, how well does he kiss?"

Hermione laughed and said, "Pretty well, or so I think. How about I figure that out now."

All the girls giggled and said, "Go for it!!!"

Ron was talking to his friends when she grabbed him and gave him a kiss. He looked surprised at first, but when he realized who it was he hugged her close and kissed her back. Everyone cheered again.

When they finished the kiss, they both looked at each other and Hermione said, "I think I should be getting to bed now, so goodnight everyone."

Then Ron said, "Yeah, me too."

They both grabbed hands and walked up the stairs into the girls' dorm together. No one noticed this. Harry decided to get up and go to bed too, but when he got their he saw something on his bed….

It was a letter, he opened it.

_Dear Harry, ___

_I am writing this letter to you to explain how I feel about you. I cannot keep my feelings for you in any longer. I want to tell you that whenever I get near you, see you, or even think about you I get the butterflies in my stomach feeling and if I am having a horrible day, I think about you and I am jumping for joy. I do not believe that I can live without you. Since the first time I saw you, I knew that you my Mr. Right. Now you know how I feel, I hope you'll to tell me how you feel. I can't get over this feeling you give me. When I look into your eyes I can't help but stare, your laugh is the most beautiful music that my ears have ever heard. Your hair is so soft, I just want to feel it, I want to wrap my fingers in it when I kiss you passionately. I want to hold you close so that no one can ever take you away. I NEED YOU!!!___

_Please write back! ___

_Love,_

GEW

A/N:Well, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out how Harry acts about the letter, so please stay tuned! Thanks again for reading and can someone please get me a banner! And don't forget to R&R


	4. Update Chapter

A/NI am going to say this one more time, I am not J.K Rowling...I do not own Harry Potter or anything mentioned in the books...I only own the plot...so Enjoy

This is a reminder!

I would like to inform all of my readers that I will be posting the Fourth Chapter as soon as time is allowed for me to finish writing the chapter. I believe that you will like it, although I do not know that for a fact. If you have any criticism, helpful hints, comments, compliments, etc. Please feel free to review my story and tell me so. I would greatly appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy the story so far and in the future.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!!!!!!

Sincerely yours,

I heart S.C.A.R 


	5. Chapter 4

When Harry finished reading the letter he was in utter shock. He felt that exact way about a certain redheaded girl. He was thinking "Oh My God, I hope it is from her, but if it isn't what do I do? I don't know! I have to tell Ron, but he'll laugh at me for hoping it's her. He says that she doesn't like me anymore, but I don't believe him. This letter is proof that she likes me, if she wrote it. Wait, the initials GEW…THEIR HERS!!!!"

He starts to jump up and down for joy. He sits down to write a letter back.

_Dear GEW,_

_Who are you? Please tell me who you are so that I can tell you if I like you that way or not. I do not want to tell you that I love you without knowing whom you are, and that it is true. If you are who I think you are, then I feel the exact same way that you do! Please write me back!_

Harry Potter 

When he finished writing the letter he attached it to the owl's leg and gave him a treat. When the owl was feed and happy with the package, he flew out the window. Harry fell asleep on his four-poster bed, and was still in his clothes when he woke up to Ron trying to sneak back into the dorm room.

Harry wakes up and sees Ron and sleepily says, "Ron, what are you doing, and why is your hair all messed up, and your shirt backwards?"

Ron says, "I am just going to sleep. Umm…I was already asleep, that is why my hair and shirt are a mess. I went to get something to drink."

Harry looks at Ron for a little while and says, "I don't believe you! You look like you just…" Harry starts to yell, "Oh My God, you and Hermione had..."

Just as Harry was about to finish his sentence, Ron covered Harry's mouth and whispered, "Yes, we did. All of her roommates were in the common room so we had the place to ourselves for a while."

Harry says, "So, give me all the details Dude."

Ron starts telling Harry, "So, we were sitting on her bed talking when she surprised me and asked me "Are you a virgin?"

I said, "Yes Hermione, I am. Are you?"

She looked at me and said seductively, "Yes, but I want that to change!"

Then she started to lean in and kiss me.

Just as Ron was about to continue, Seamus and Dean walked in. Seamus said, "Hey guys, what are you up to? I am so glad that I finally can get away from my mother. She was driving me insane. I almost cast a spell on her so that she would just shut up! So how were your summers guys?"

Ron said, "It was great." As he said this he had a goofy smile on his face.

Harry said, "So, it was that good."

Dean asked, "What are you talking about?"

Harry says, "Ron was just telling me a story about his summer."

Seamus said, "Tell us!"

Ron said, "NO"

Dean asked, "Why?"

Ron said, "Just because I don't want to!"

Harry said, "Guys, leave him alone, he can't help it that he's in love!"

Dean and Seamus, in shock, say, "What!!"

Ron starts to chase Harry around the dorm room. Harry says, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean too. You of all people know that I say before I think!"

Ron says, "That's true!"

Dean and Seamus, still in shock, say, "What are you talking about?"

Harry turns to Ron and asks, "Do you want to tell them?"

Ron says, "I am guessing they weren't in the common room earlier."

Seamus say, "Hell yeah, we were sneaking in some Zonko's things. If they graded for pranks, we would get an A+. With all of the stuff we have, we could pull a new prank everyday!"

Dean says, "Yeah, We are going out of this school with a Bang!"

Ron and Harry start to laugh. Dean asks, "What's so funny?"

Ron says, "Well. Ha ha. The way you said, "Bang" made you sound like a girl. Ha ha"

Dean starts chasing Ron around the room. After a little bit, they all fall on their beds laughing.

Ron laughing as he said, "That was so stupid!"

Seamus says, "So, what happened that you won't tell us?"

Ron says, "No, I am not telling you! You will find out tomorrow at breakfast."

Dean says, "Awe, come on! Tell us! Please!" He gives Ron the puppy dog pout, and then Seamus joins in, along with Harry.

Ron caves and says, "Fine, I'll tell you! Just keep it quiet!"

Ron starts to tell the guys what happened, "First of all, you should know that… I'll tell you the damn story tomorrow!!!!"

Dean says, "Damn, calm down."

Ron says, "If anyone says anything to you about me or Hermione before breakfast, don't listen…you will see at breakfast."

Seamus says, "Ron, tell us please. We won't be able to not listen, just tell us!"

Ron says, "Fine. I'll tell you now. I have only three words to say…."

Dean and Seamus say, "So…. what are they then?"

Ron says, "Me and Hermione"

Dean says, "What about you and Hermione?"

Seamus says, "Yeah, what about you and Hermione?"

Ron says, "That is something for you to think about tonight."

Harry starts to laugh. He says, "Nice one Ron, they won't be able to figure it out."

They wrestle and play for a while and then they all fall asleep.

The next morning…Ron wakes up in his boxers, and realizes that it was 7 o'clock. He was about to wake everyone up so that they can get to breakfast, when a knock on the door caught his attention. He asked, "Who is it?"

Hermione answered, "It's just me honey."

Ron says, "Oh, come on in then."

She comes in and says, "I wanted to make sure you were up so you can get to class on time, but by the looks of things… (She says a little bit mad) you are just waking up!"

Ron laughs sheepishly, and then he stands and says, "Well let me wake these guys up and get out of my pajamas. Then I will meet you in the common room."

She says, "Alright then, and don't you lay back down and fall asleep, ok"

He says, "I promise that I won't fall back asleep."

She then says, "I'll see you soon then."

He walks over to her and says, "I can't wait till then!"

Hermione laughs, and they look into each other's eyes. They hold the gaze, and then they kiss. They release and then look into each other's eyes again. She starts to leave, but as she is leaving she waves to Ron and says, "I can't wait either. Oh and by the way, yesterday was the greatest time of my life, I really liked your boxers with the devils on them, they were so cute!"

Ron laughs and says, "Thank you, I thought your purple panties were cute too."

She leaves, and Ron puts on some clothes. After he was dressed he looked at the clock and saw that it said 7:15 a.m. He went to his bag and pulled out a piece of candy. When he ate it he burped and out came a lion roar. Everyone, startled, woke up and looked around. Ron says, "It is quarter after seven, if we want any breakfast we need to get our asses down there soon."

Dean, Harry, and Seamus all get up and start getting changed and ready for the day. While this was happening Dean asked, "So, are you going to tell us what the hell you meant by 'Me and Hermione'?"

Ron says, "Stop bugging me, you'll find out soon enough"

Dean says, "OK then, what crawled up your ass and died this morning?"

After they were ready they all headed down to the common room. Ron sees Hermione; he runs to her and gives her a big hug and a nice long kiss. When this happened Dean and Seamus's jaws dropped. After they noticed Hermione was kissing him back and that she didn't slap him their jaws dropped even farther. Ron stays down there and grabs Hermione's hand and waits for them to get downstairs. Harry is just standing there snickering at their reactions, when he can speak he says, "Stop drooling and put your eyes back into your heads."

Harry leaves them standing there and walks down to where Ron and Hermione were waiting. The trio sat there eating their breakfast, chatting like nothing was new. No one in Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff was expecting to see what they saw next……..

A/N:Well…I hope you liked it…it was getting pretty long so I had to stop it here….Read and Review please!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N:Well, I am writing yet another chapter…I hope you enjoyed my story so far…. Please review…. And remember…. I do not own anything other than the plot!

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were eating breakfast like every other day of the past 6 years. Ron was sitting next to Hermione and Harry sat across from them. Just as Hermione was about to get up and leave, Neville leaned back and fell…Hard! After Neville fell and made every one in the Great Hall look at the Gryffindor table, Hermione stood up and said, "Well, I better get going if I don't want Professor Snape giving me a week of detention, and I have to go get a book from the dorm also."

Ron said, "Ok then, but you go."

He stands up and gives her a passionate kiss. Everyone starts hooting and hollering at the site of Ron and Hermione kissing. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and giggled. Ron said, "Well, if they liked it that much."

Hermione kisses him before he can say any more. Everyone starts to cheer again. Mrs. McGonagall comes in and says, "What is all this ruckus?"

Draco says, "Ron and Hermione were making out in front of everyone."

Hermione says with disgust, "Me…making out with…. him…absurd…unheard of...him and I never got along, so why would we be making out…I say that that accusation is 100 false… Right everyone?"

Everyone shakes his or her head yes.

Mrs. McGonagall turns to Draco and says, "What a shame. You are such a bright student. You don't have to lie to get attention. Now march up to Dumbledore's office right this minute and explain to him why you had to pull me from my class for this."

Draco says, "But…."

Mrs. McGonagall says, "Not another word or 10 points will be taken from Slytherin."

Draco turns to the door and leaves.

Mrs. McGonagall winks at Hermione and says, "Run along now Miss Granger, Professor Snape is waiting."

Hermione says, "Ok Mrs. McGonagall. Bye Ron. Bye Harry."

She runs off to Snape's class. After she leaves, everyone starts to get ready to leave for his or her first class.

Harry says, "Ron, were going to be late if we don't get moving."

Ron says, "Shit. We can't be late to Snape's class the very first day."

They run to catch up to Hermione and get to the dungeons. They got there just as the bell rang.

Snape says in his nasally and disgusting voice, "Sit down. I am ashamed. You boys should know that being tardy is unacceptable, especially on the first day. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Ron, being the stubborn guy that he is, says, "But ten points is unfair, we were not late; we got here just as the bell rang."

Snape, angry now, says, "Do you want to make that ten for each of you boys, and add a detention for both of you along with it. If you don't I suggest that you shut up."

Ron shakes his head.

Snape continues to teach the class. At the end of Potions, Snape said, "Everyone is dismissed. Ron and Hermione please stay behind, I need to say something to you both."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and whispered, "I'll be right outside if you guys need anything, and I'll wait for you."

They both said, "Thanks Harry."

When everyone was gone Snape told Ron and Hermione to come to his desk. He said, "So, I hear you two are going out now, is that right?"

Ron says, "Yeah, what is it to you who I date."

Snape says, "Hey, I am only trying to be nice. I am sure that neither of you have wrote to your parents and told them the good news. So I will be the father figure to you Ron and I will make sure Mrs. McGonagall talks to you Hermione. So I just wanted to say Congratulations on finally being smart enough to get together."

Ron and Hermione say, "Thanks Professor Snape."

They turn to leave but Snape says, "Hermione, Miss McGonagall will be talking to you after your Transfigurations class, and Ron will be staying with me for a while."

Hermione kisses Ron goodbye and whispers, "I'll tell Harry everything up to this point, and you can fill him in on the rest tonight."

Hermione leaves and Ron turns to Professor Snape and tries to say something, but Snape beat him to it.

Snape says, "Ron, if you would rather talk to Professor Dumbledore, I'll understand. But if you want to talk, we are going to do that now."

Ron says, "Ok, Let's Talk!"

Snape says, "Okay…Well, I am sure that you already know that Granger is a wonderful girl, but she is too young to become pregnant! She has so much going for her. She could go to college and get a wonderful job before she has a child. I am sure that if you do have sex, it will be safe. You know all about STDs and that so just remember to be safe!"

Ron says, "What if we already have had sex?"

Snape looks at him in awe and Ron says, "So I guess we are through. I'll be leaving then."

Ron goes to his next class, and when he gets there the class hasn't started yet. He went up to Hermione and surprised her by giving her a kiss on the cheek. He said, "Hermione, honey, I need to talk to you about something."

Hermione said, "Sweetie, What is it?"

Ron said, "I can't talk to you about it right here. It's about last night."

Hermione said, about to cry, "No, No, No, No. You are not going to break up with me over that, are you?"

Ron said, "Hermione, Honey, I am not going to break up with you. Not in a million years or even if my life is at stake. I will always love you!!! I just need to ask you to do something for me."

Hermione said, "Okay then. After this class we can go somewhere and talk."

Ron said, "Thanks."

Harry came in and sat down just as Professor Flitwick started to teach.

After the class, while Ron and Hermione were trying to find a place to be alone, a person from Hufflepuff said, "I am so happy for you guys. You two are the talk of the school today. I have not heard a single person talking about anything else. Even most of the teachers are talking about you two. Well, anyways I am so happy for you guys."

They said, "Thanks."

They went to Hagrid's hut and asked if they could have a minute alone to talk. Hagrid gladly agreed, only after congratulating them.

When Hagrid left Ron said, "Hermione I am worried about what we did. I think that we should have you checked for any STDs and see if you're pregnant. I want you to be all right. I don't know if I have any STDs that I could've given to you, but I want you checked head to foot. Okay. You have so much going for you to have a child now. I just want what's best for you!"

Hermione said, "You done?"

Ron said, "Yeah."

Hermione then said, "Okay, we'll go to Madame Pomfrey and we'll both get checked out!"

They decided that they'd go to her at different times. Hermione decided to say that she wanted an embarrassing itch that she wants checked out and Ron decided to say that he noticed some unusual swelling on his dick.

After classes were done for the day Harry told Ron and Hermione, "Damn, I am exhausted. I better go do my homework and go to bed."

Ron and Hermione said that they had something to do and that they would see him tomorrow. So he went up to the dormitory so he could do some homework and get to sleep. When he got there he found another letter on his bed.

He opened it thinking, "I hope that it is Ginny. If it is I would be so happy!"

_Dear Harry,_

_I can understand that you don't want to say, "I love you" to someone and not even know who it is. To hear that you actually do love the person that you think I am is a wonderful feeling of hope. Although, who do you think I am? I hope that you might have guessed by my initials because I am so nervous to tell you who I am. I'll give you some hints to help you know if I am the same person. I will only put one hint into each letter. My first hint is: You know me very well._

_Love,_

GMW 

Harry thought about the hint for a little bit. He thought, "I know Ginny very well. I also know Hermione very well, but she loves Ron. It can't be Ron because I know he isn't like that. It has to be Ginny. I truly hope it is Ginny.

MEANWHILE:

Hermione went to the hospital wing after classes were done for the day and said, "Ummm, Madame Pomfrey? I need to talk to you. In private."

Madame Pomfrey said to her current patient, Colin Creevy, "Okay Colin now hold that ice pack until I come back and do not move it!"

Hermione and Madame Pomfrey went into her office and Hermione said, sheepishly, "I was hoping you could take a look at something for me."

Madame Pomfrey said, "Well, what would you like me to look at?"

Hermione told her that she had had sex and wanted to be checked for STDs and everything possible."

Madame Pomfrey gladly obliged, the whole time criticizing Hermione for doing such a stupid thing as having sex before marriage and she asked Hermione, "Who was it with?"

Hermione asked, "Why do you need to know?"

Madame Pomfrey replied, "So that if your tests come back positive, I can have a talk with both of you about them!"

Hermione answered, with a little worry in her voice towards the end, "It was Ron Weasley, but please don't be too hard on him, I pushed him into it."

Madame Pomfrey said, "Honey, I won't do that."

When Hermione left the hospital wing she went back to the Gryffindor common room to meet Ron.

When she arrived she told Ron, "Madame Pomfrey said that you didn't need to come in to see her, my tests would be enough. If I had an STD to give to you or you gave me an STD she would know with my tests. Also that she would call us down in the morning before classes to get our test results and for some consultation on how our bodies will be different now that we have had sex."

Ron said, "Okay then, I am sorry I left you there alone, I should have been there for you."

Hermione said, "It's okay honey, no need to get all upset over it."

They kiss again.

A/N:I hope you like my story so far. Anyways, if you want to know what Harry writes in his letter or what the test results to Hermione's test will be...continue reading the story. Enjoy! And don't forget to R&R please!


End file.
